How I Met Your Mother Timeline-2030 and Beyond
by Corrupt200
Summary: It's no exactly a Story, but it is a big timeline of what happens after Ted and Robin's relationship revival


How I Met Your Mother-Fictional Timeline 2030 onward

2030-Ted and Robin go steady again

2031- Christmas Day: Ted pops the question to Robin, Robin accepts

2032- May: Ted and Robin marry in Vancouver. Marshall is best man. Barney and Luke are groomsmen. Lily is maid of honor. Penny and Katie are bridesmaids. Robin's mom is still alive and shows up to this wedding. Robin wears her locket.

2033: Robin becomes promoted to anchorwoman in New York so she does not have to go out of town a lot. She also becomes an adjunct professor at Columbia School of Journalism

2034: Penny enrolls at Columbia and double majors in journalism and economics. Ted gives her the yellow umbrella for good luck

2035: Luke enrolls at Columbia, majors in architecture and pre-med

2036: Lilly and Marshall move to Washington, where Marshall has been appointed as a Supreme Court Justice. Lilly becomes a curator at the Smithsonian

2038: Penny graduates with honors from Columbia; she helps set up the Tracy McConnell Memorial Scholarship fund for economics majors. She takes a job as a writer for the Wall Street Journal

Ellie goes to NYU Tisch School of Drama

2039: Luke also graduates with honors. Goes to Columbia Medical School doing an MD/PhD and specializes in the disease that killed his mom.

2042: Penny marries a NY Times reporter. In addition to the 5 protagonists, Tracy's ghost shows up (after all, which mother does not show up at her daughter's wedding?). Everybody can see her ghost, and Robin and Tracy get into a fight, while Ted needs to get them to compromise.

2044: Penny gives Ted his first grandchild, a girl named Dana Tracy [insert last name]

2047: Luke finishes his MD/PhD. Manages to make some breakthroughs in the treatment and cure of Tracy's illness, which is now coined "McConnell's Disease".

2048: Luke meets and falls in love with Ellie after seeing her perform on a Broadway show. They start dating without Barney knowing it, as he has not been approving of any of the boys she has been dating (all players like him). Ted, Robin, and #31 find out and encourage the relationship…

2049: Penny has a second kid, a boy named Charles Theodore [last name]. Luke pops the question and Ellie accepts; Ellie however does not wear the ring in Barney's presence

2050: Barney catches Ellie with the engagement ring and they get into a screaming match when she suddenly falls into a coma. At the hospital she is diagnosed with McConnell's Disease. Luke, Penny, Ted, Robin, Barney and #31 are all at the hospital. Lilly and Marshall come in from Washington. Ted, Luke, and Penny relive the flashback of 2023-24 when Tracy was diagnosed. Luke intervenes by implementing the new breakthrough drugs that cure Ellie and save her from Tracy's fate. Luke confronts Barney, but Barney hugs him in gratitude and gives the couple his blessing. Luke and Ellie married later that year…and Tracy's ghost shows up. #31 shows up too. After all, which mother misses her daughter's wedding?

2052: Luke and Ellie have their first son, Robin Stinson McConnell Mosby.

2053: Ted retires from his professorship and writes his memoirs (still lives in his stories)

2054: Penny becomes a financial correspondent for CBS News Market Watch.

2055: Robin retires from teaching and her anchor position. Helps Ted co-write the memoirs. Lilly retires from her curator job. Luke and Ellie have their second son, Alexander Barney Mosby.

2056: Ellie wins a Tony Award. Luke gets a professorship at Cornell Medical School.

2057: Ted and Robin celebrate their silver anniversary in Berlin

2060: Barney dies in the best way possible…he picks up a random hot babe and does the dirty deed. After he climaxes and eventually dies with a smile, his last words are: "THAT WAS LENGENDARY". Upon his request he is cremated and his ashes are scattered in the backyard of the Playboy Mansion. Marshall, Lilly, Robin, Ted, Luke, Ellie, Alex, and Robin show up at the funeral

2061: Lilly passes away after a brief illness. She is buried in Minnesota. Marshall retires from the Supreme Court and returns to New York to teach as an adjunct at Columbia Law.

2062: Ellie writes her first Broadway musical. Dedicates it to Barney and names a character after him. (The character is a player.) Dana enrolls in Columbia and majors in history. She is planning to go pre-law.

2065: Robin and Ted finish their memoirs and realize that they are an old couple. (They did it!)

2066: Dana goes to Columbia Law. Marshall teaches her first course.

2067: Marshall literally dies of laughter at Barney's namesake character when he, Ted, and Robin go to watch Ellie's musical (which has won several Tonys and is a comedy). He is buried in Minnesota next to Lilly.

2068: The Marshall Eriksen Memorial Award is established at Columbia Law

2069: (Summer of '69; reference to another great Canadian) Ted and Robin embrace each other and tell each other how they were each others' hearts so true. They fall asleep embracing each other and they don't wake up the next day. Ted is buried on Tracy's left hand side, and Robin is buried immediately left of Ted. Teds' children, children-in-law and grandchildren all show up (Robin's stepfamily). Lilly and Marshall's children and grandchildren all show up too. Upon Ted and Robin's request, the funeral is more like a celebration of their successful lives and their triumphs over adversity. The stepchildren place the blue French horn in Robin's casket. Penny places the yellow umbrella in Ted's casket and says quietly: "Goodbye, Dad. Give this to Mom when you meet her." They also place a book of their memoirs titled: "How I Met Your Mother…and Ended Up with Your Aunt Robin" in his casket.

We see the epitaphs:

Tracy McConnell Mosby (1984-2024) Wonderful Mother, Wife, Friend. May She Rest in Peace. Gone Too Soon But Always There in Our Hearts.

Theodore Mosby (1978-2069) Wonderful Grandfather, Father, Husband, Friend. May He Rest in Peace

Robin Charles Scherbatsky Mosby (1980-2069) Wonderful Step grandmother, Stepmother, Wife, Aunt, Friend. May She Rest in Peace.

To close off the funeral, Luke and Penny play "Let's Go To The Mall" on the badass advanced portable stereo system. Robin's ghost shows up embarrassed at first and then chuckles realizing what a wonderful life she had. Ted's ghost laughs too and embraces Robin. "15-year old me would have been all over you!"

The new generation goes to McLaren's to place a 2005 picture on the wall of the five original friends.

2070: The Mosby kids start the Theodore Mosby School of Architecture and Urban Planning at Columbia. They also set up the Robin Scherbatsky Memorial Fellowship for Journalism.


End file.
